


舀瓢年光熬羹汤

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 疗伤小故事为了毛茸茸而存在的哨向





	舀瓢年光熬羹汤

舀瓢年光熬羹汤

 

【000】  
仙京国的前上将最近长智齿了。  
这可是件大事，大到隔壁星系的花首席要每天陪他喝三杯牛奶补钙——谢怜坚信长智齿是长个子的前兆，睡前总爱一手捂着腮帮一手拿餐刀在头顶比划，一周下来，个子长没长不知道，墙倒是被戳了个洞。  
他于是掩耳盗花地在小洞里塞了一杯长春藤，认真表示藤蔓长到地板时，自己就能跟三郎一样高。  
被当成标尺的那位瘫在沙发上咯咯笑个不停，翻手放出几只银蝶，要它们仔细把哥哥带回自己怀里。

阳光穿过纱帘，稀牛奶似的充满房间，加湿器里点了几滴熏香，露水一样还有点甜的气味很快被更甜的取代，又一次陷入发情热的向导趴在爱人身上，打鼻腔里软绵绵哼出一句三郎。

他在情热欲潮中发抖挣扎，在进入高潮的瞬间瞳孔涣散开，抽搐着倒下，蜷在花城怀中，沉沉睡去。  
“睡吧。”花城亲亲浑身热腾腾的爱人，轻轻叹了口气，“哥哥要记得喜欢我呀。”

 

仙京国前上将在与乌庸国交战中身负重伤，昏迷八年后奇迹般醒来，睁眼第一句话就在病床上出了柜。  
——“我想和三郎结婚。”  
把陪床的吓哭了。

 

[001]

 

“哥哥，我想霸占你明天全部的时间。”  
这晚临睡前，花城忽然按住谢怜不老实跨上他腰间的腿，把玩着这人脚腕上的红豆金链，低声絮叨个不停，非要谢怜睁开眼理他。  
谢怜又累又困，直到被翻成平躺啃耳朵才将眼睛眯开一条缝，迷迷糊糊道：“好啊……我不要再做了，求求你嘛。”

因为两星盟约，驻仙京星首席哨兵每年都要带队去下属小星团指导，花城已经近两星期没见到在家里长蘑菇的爱人。谢怜伤后失去了分泌向导素和情感共振的能力，即使是黑暗哨兵也完全无法进入他的精神图景，只凭光脑的视讯电话聊天，这对于三小时见不到面就会发疯想念的两人而言无异于杯水车薪。  
是以花城刚从飞行车上下来，送他回来的小军官尚且来不及调转飞行器方向，就被早早等在花园里的谢怜一边拖长声说“喜欢你”一边抱着手臂拉走，蛮横地按在家中各处亲吻抚摸。  
动作太大胆了，以至于花城完全能想象到这一段会被军部小报添油加醋成什么样子……

 

谢怜实在困得难受，被捅得哭都哭不出来时，还想着三郎明天还要回军部报到今天不能太晚睡，但哭咽求饶到了最后又变成不知羞的淫词浪语，他茫然地抬起手搂住花城脖子，跟着身上人学话说，我喜欢三郎。  
自从受伤后，他就失去了绝大部分情感，几次想从花城越撞越狠的动作中感觉出什么，结果却都是一无所获。  
谢怜只好一遍又一遍顺从地被内射，妄图通过爱人亲吻自己鼓胀腹部时的表情猜出一星半点内容。  
然而都是徒劳，他有时候甚至连结合是否存在都怀疑，毕竟无法分泌向导素，不能分辨爱人满怀新雪气味中的花香从何而来，他一直认为这是花城的香水，在衣帽间里找了好久也没有收获，最后只能半信半疑地接受所谓“这么好闻的气味当然是哥哥的向导素”的说法。

 

“唔……真的不要了……啊！”  
“哥哥，跟着我说，‘我喜欢三郎’。”花城重复道，谢怜早就被顶得嘴唇哆嗦讲不出完整句子，磕磕巴巴说完，被紧紧捆住的阴茎终于得到释放，花城又咬着他下唇逼他说了三遍，将谢怜翻成跪趴姿势，狠狠在他敏感点上撞了几十次，再次射了进去。  
谢怜捂着肚子蜷在他怀里，累得甚至都要没了喘气的力气，他听见花城贴在耳边轻轻的笑声，疑惑地将眼睁开一条缝，看着对方餍足舔了舔嘴唇，忍不住哑着嗓子道：“你笑什么？”

他醒来后分不清哭和笑的场合，有时候胸腔里酸得实在受不了，就会茫然地扯扯身边人袖子，问他我的脸好湿，你出什么事了么？  
花城便一次次搂着他在手心、在心口写自己的名字，笑着说是哥哥太喜欢我，喜欢得直流眼泪。

“笑哥哥像个懒猫。”花城把谢怜的头发绕在手指上玩，俯下身亲吻他红肿的嘴唇，“有哪里不舒服吗？笑一下？”  
谢怜似懂非懂地点点头，慢吞吞抬手扯扯脸颊，摆弄出一张古怪的笑脸，干巴巴道：“这样？”  
花城立刻点头如捣蒜说哥哥真棒，谢怜又窘又气，软绵绵蹬了他一脚，松开手又埋回对方怀里，小声说我刚才觉得胸口可难受了，脑子里全是光，还有三郎……满脸都是血，好吓人。  
他在某些刺激下会想起些受伤前的画面，有时是登上机甲前从云梯上蹦下来往花城手里塞巧克力，有时是茫茫宇宙和细碎星光，还是头一回想起花城带伤救援的事情。

 

八年前对乌庸的最终战役，由于队内第二向导带头叛逃，被乌庸军团无声无息包围时，队内还能勉强操作机甲的向导只有谢怜一人——由此，绝大部分哨兵都陷入负面情绪之中。  
谢怜于苦战中强行同时疏导数以百计的哨兵并抢在敌军光子炮预热完毕的前一秒筑起精神防护网，为队友挡下致命一击。  
花城从几十万光年之外的仙京发射中心横冲直撞跃迁而来，阴差阳错地成为压垮精神防护网的最后一根稻草，随着看不见的保护罩破碎，他切实又恍惚地听见前方燃成火球的机甲中，爱人的凄厉惨叫。

他不顾一切冲入熊熊燃烧的悦神号，在救生漂流仓中抱着狼狈不堪的谢怜，一遍遍亲吻他惨白的嘴唇。  
谢怜被自己的哨兵强行闯入链接精神网的剧痛逼醒，虚弱地睁开眼，摸摸爱人血肉模糊的半张脸，气声说了句什么。花城想要追问，可他已经彻底陷入昏迷。

在医院手术舱外，花城总算明白他那句发不出声音的句子是什么。  
谢上将裤袋里装了一只小戒指盒。  
——“我想和三郎结婚。”  
那是他迟了八年才讲出口的爱意。

 

“哥哥都看见什么了？”花城轻声道，慢慢拉着谢怜趴在自己身上，隔着被子抚摸他后背。  
谢怜在他身上拱了个舒服的姿势，呆呆回答说你半张脸都烧没了……好吓人的呀，我喜欢你。  
他没头没脑来了句，花城愣了下飞快认真道我也喜欢哥哥，还没来得及继续嘴上冒花地讲小情话，右眼就被一双温热的嘴唇吻住了。  
谢怜嘴唇贴在他眼皮上，喃喃道：“我记得你这只眼睛以前是红色的。怎么变黑了？我看见的都是真的，对吗？”

 

他刚醒来时分不清临昏迷前无数负面情绪凝结成的图景和现实场面，见到花城就抱着不肯撒手，甚至不肯留在塔内接受治疗，大闹医院，跟着星系间极其罕见的黑暗哨兵去了他所在的星球。  
因为死活要出塔和未得到审批就在医院擅自结合，谢怜失去了上将军衔，甚至乌庸战役结束后，授勋仪式上都没有这位传奇英雄的名字。  
他昏迷的八年间，花城修复了受伤的右眼，但也不知出于什么心态，带上了黑色眼罩，那眼罩用特殊材料制成，倒是不影响视力……就是衬托得首席本人格外星际海盗。

 

情事中谢怜扯掉了他的眼罩，盯着近在咫尺的一对儿漆黑瞳孔发了好久的呆，又在前列腺高潮的极致快感中尖叫着回过神。

“三郎不会出于任何原因欺骗哥哥。”花城搂着谢怜坐起身，撩开他汗湿的刘海，亲了一下他的额头，“哥哥看见的都是真的。”  
他感觉到怀中人瞬间僵硬了身体，一句安抚刚刚冲破舌尖，就听谢怜急慌慌道：“还有什么地方伤到？重不重？有没有留下后遗症？”说完就要去床头柜里翻找这人的光脑调医疗记录，拉开抽屉，一只手伸进去，整个儿人忽然触电似的哆嗦了一下，转过头怔怔看着爱人，茫然问他，我刚才是不是……吼你了？  
这是谢怜醒来后，第一次主动表现出焦急紧张情绪。

花城膝行到他身边，抖着手将谢怜揉进怀里，嘴唇贴着他的，低声唤了句哥哥。  
谢怜自己也不知道怎么回事，听到这两个字，泪如雨下。

 

他似乎回到八年前，临上战场，被男友拉着手，温温柔柔听他一遍遍叫“哥哥”。

 

[002]

 

八年前，仙京第一机甲发射基地。

十月末的最后一天，夜里呵气都出了白雾，谢上将一身白金相间的军服，好看又笔挺，悦神号正在进行最后的检查，半小时后，他就要带队前往西星系外太空。  
彼时最大的星际海盗、仙京主席君吾已经伏法剥夺哨兵能力后扣押牢中，这消息出于种种原因以“严重通敌叛国罪”论处，并全星系直播这位姑且也算传奇人物的剥夺能力行刑过程。

谢怜一想到自己闯入内阁，看见男友正跟这人拼刀，四周石柱满是极深刀痕，这人看见自己踹开大门，吓得下意识露出一个乖巧笑脸，就情不自禁拍脑门。  
我不该凶他，上将叹了口气，我那么喜欢三郎，凶他做什么，不就是擅自离队执行斩首任务吗，我超大声吼他做什么。  
离惊心动魄的那天已经过去月余，谢怜却还是忘不掉那日，而他心心念念的花城，至今仍在医疗舱内昏迷不醒。  
花城替他挡了致命一刀，刀伤自左肩下行右胯，深可见骨，医疗机器人用坏了十个，才将将止住血。

要是他来送送我就好了，上将摇摇头，苦笑着觉得自己太像恋爱脑小朋友。他摸摸裤袋里的小盒子，心想打完仗就去三郎病房求婚，要准备好多好多玫瑰，在若邪身上缠满气球当花童。  
正在他精神图景里舔毛的白猫赖叽叽哼了一声表示抗议。  
“你抗议也没有，我就栓，非栓，看看多少个气球能让你四脚离地。”谢怜幼稚地跟精神体脑内嘟囔，战场上颇具威名的白猫若邪自从主人谈起恋爱就成了每日扑银蝶揪狐狸尾巴的小混蛋，以每周长胖二两速度变圆。  
——可怜的厄命，明明是只威力极大的精神体，整日在家被主人嫌弃还不够，还要被另一位主人的精神体百般蹂躏，火红皮毛都快愁白了。

 

云梯缓缓收起，谢怜扶着栏杆习惯性向下张望，余光忽然瞥见一抹极熟悉的红色身影，登时单手撑着栏杆翻身下去，在周遭惊呼声中一把搂住满头虚汗的男友。  
“来送我呀。”  
“嗯，感觉哥哥可能要出远门，特意醒过来送你。”  
“油嘴滑舌。嘿嘿，我为了陪你，好久没回家打扫了，等我回来，家里必须干干净净的，听到没有呀。”  
花城对这人无意识绵软撒娇相当无可奈何，同居后，谢怜简直是变着花样地展示不为人知的柔软一面，像这样在人前晃着自己的手撒娇，对于暗恋十年的花城来讲，实在是梦一般的场景。  
于是他跟男友十指相扣，也不管周遭眼神如何诧异如何不友善，一遍遍叫他哥哥。  
“好了，要到发射时间了，哥哥快去吧，我在家里等你。”  
谢怜踮脚飞快蹭了下他嘴唇，从怀里掏出一盒巧克力，飞快道我本想自己吃的，现在只好奖励乖巧小花啦。

花城抱着那盒巧克力，等了他八年。  
一盒生巧总共九块，除去当着谢怜面吃掉的那块，每年十月底，花首席都要食物中毒一次。  
……所以说过期食品吃不得。

 

“你每年都食物中毒？！还是同一天？！”谢怜越看越心急，越急眼泪越止不住，讲话声音都变了，急慌慌道：“明天不许出门了！衣食住行都必须听我的！”  
然后啪嗒扔了光脑偎进花城怀中，软着嗓子说我都醒了，可不许你再胡乱过日子了。  
说得好，花城心想，没同居前每天啃馒头凑合过的是谁啊。

 

花城放出几只小银蝶安抚谢怜紧张情绪——他是个罕见的拥有双精神体的黑暗哨兵——谢怜盯着几只小家伙看了半天，忽然一跃而起……腿软床软没站起来，又歪回爱人怀里，急道：“还说没事！蝴蝶都变黑了！”  
黑暗哨兵看着自己特意蹭万圣节热度改变拟态的蝴蝶，啊，现在该叫蝙蝠了，一腔逗谢怜开心的热血险些呕出来。  
“哥哥，你听我解释，这是、哎呦！”  
谢怜摇摇晃晃下了床，用非常大的手劲儿单手将花城塞进被子裹成花城卷，皱眉道我很担心，你躺着睡一会儿，我去给你煮点东西发发汗。  
花城非常想问到底什么病需要劳哥哥亲自下厨，转念一想，爱人能表现出紧张焦急的情绪非常不容易，他花了一年时间才让谢怜学会跟着自己笑，能借此机会，让他体验不同情感，也不算坏事。  
“哥哥，有需要叫我哦。”他乖乖躺好，让小蝙蝠举着扩音器，给厨房里忙活的谢怜唱情歌。

第三首歌唱到一半，谢怜举着菜刀冲进来：“不许唱了，闭目养神！”  
花城眨眨眼：“哥哥今晚还没打卡呢，三郎睡不着。”谢怜抿着嘴转转眼珠，弯下腰吧唧一口爱人的脸颊，一字一顿道，我喜欢你。  
“睡吧。”  
“嗯。”花城点点头，张开口跟他交换一个亲吻。

 

谢怜抱着打蛋盆站在料理台前，内心一片茫然。  
他是得了病没错，可是并没失忆，完全记得八年前自己的厨艺糟糕到什么地步……亲手做的巧克力能连续八年把花城吃成食物中毒。  
前上将完全没往保质期和死心眼的方面想。

家里不知为何多出好多带着奶凶面具的黄南瓜，谢怜翻遍宝宝食谱，决定熬一锅南瓜羹。  
家里正好有甜菜头，一起放进去好了。谢怜撸起袖子，甩开膀子就是干。

南瓜去皮切小块蒸熟，和淡奶油一起倒入料理机搅打成泥，倒回锅内煮至冒泡，谢怜歪着头想了想，又往里扔了一把榴莲糖，反正颜色很像，应该不会难吃到那里去。  
糖是花城买的，每次谢怜同窗来探病，都要用这糖招待那两位将军。  
当然，他自己不吃，谢怜也不吃，长智齿的人不能吃糖。

 

花城一觉醒来已是早上八点，光脑安安静静，显然是谢怜早早替他请好了假，双人枕另一头还带着温度，他搂着被子蹭过去嗅了嗅，一骨碌坐起来，蹑手蹑脚推开浴室门。  
谢怜正趴在浴缸边打瞌睡，感觉到被双手臂抱起来，下意识歪过去，黏黏糊糊叫了声三郎，嘿嘿地笑。  
他被自己的笑声吓醒了，花城也给他惊得够呛，要知道谢怜醒来后无法分辨喜乐，一年时间里从没主动笑出声过，多半时间都是半知半解地跟着花城学哈哈。  
“哥哥笑什么呢？感觉到开心了吗？”  
谢怜揉揉眼接过浴巾披上，小声说我梦见以前的事了，你跟我表白，表白前还吓掉了饭盒，那天午饭是西红柿炒鸡蛋和肉龙，表白之后，我们去吃了烤肉，他又笑了两声，眯起眼睛道，感觉身上好轻快，这个就是开心？  
“嗯。”花城亲亲他湿漉漉的发旋，那过吹风机，在嗡嗡声中轻声说，不仅是开心呀。

 

[003]

花城向谢怜表白的场景，足够排进人生最窘迫事件榜前二，另一个是被谢怜发现多年小秘密。  
那天中午去找他吃饭的谢怜无意间撞破首席执行官办公室的隐秘隔间，对着满屋子自己的画像雕像小糖人惊叹不已。花城端着午饭推开门，被男友在自己秘密基地里东瞅瞅西看看的画面吓掉饭盒，差点夺路而逃，被谢怜一把抓住，浑身僵硬像个犯错的孩子一样垂着头站在谢怜面前，支支吾吾说哥哥你听我解释。  
“解释？三郎，你想解释什么？”  
“我……”他话没说完，就被谢怜一把拥进怀里。  
然后那把他魂牵梦绕多年的嗓音温柔说，让你喜欢我这么久，很辛苦啦，歇一歇，换我来喜欢你。

 

“我今天也想吃烤肉。”谢怜配合地抬手抬脚让花城给自己穿衣服，系居家裤绳子的时候忽然呀了一声，花城忙问他怎么了，谢怜挠挠鼻子，皱着眉说我腰围是不是长了？  
“没有。”花城搂搂他的腰，又把人横抱起来转了一圈，“到年底了，小怜还没到出栏体重，今天中午得多吃一块肉。”  
谢怜搂住他咯咯笑，口齿不清地说我要打你了。花城低下头让他弹自己脑瓜崩，装模作样喊脑瓜疼。  
他的爱人无意间重新学会了笑，花城高兴得一整天都在嘿嘿傻乐……而谢怜，谢怜早习惯了跟着爱人笑，临睡前，笑得下巴疼咬肌疼，整张脸险些安不下五官。

 

“我闻到好香的味道，哥哥煮什么了？”  
谢怜想起那锅自己加了一整根香草荚的南瓜羹，干巴巴转移话题道：“我去外面买一点，三郎想吃什么？生煎？油条？饭团？”  
然而说话间，花城已经抱着他转进厨房，将谢怜放下单手搂住，另一手掀开珐琅锅盖，盯着锅里的玩意愣了半晌，挑眉道：“……颜色真好看。”  
谢怜不知道该用什么情绪面对此情此景，只好哈哈笑了两声，踮脚搭上花城肩膀，强行把他转了个个儿推出厨房，留下一锅紫不紫蓝不蓝的粘稠液体咕嘟咕嘟冒泡。

由于谢怜的坚持和花城的坚决，这顿早饭吃了生煎包和奇怪糊糊，在被问到这玩意叫什么是，谢怜歪头想了想说，澹然朱紫羹。  
花城愣了下，飞快往嘴里塞了一勺羹，借着袅袅热气掩盖过眼底骤然密布的血丝。

 

谢怜苏醒后发疯一样要求结合，花城没了办法，只好将他压在病床上做了三天三夜，第四天中午，谢怜穿了件圆领衫，露出后颈蝴蝶纹，挽着花城手臂大摇大摆出了医院……面无表情，见人就打，他的主治医生半月匆匆赶来时，只能看见小飞行器的黄色尾灯。  
仙京上将与外星系黑暗哨兵结合并在家中强制启动微型跃迁器的行为终于触怒了塔内领导，一代英雄将军从此被母星驱逐。谢怜却毫不在乎，收到文件时，他正躺在花城怀里里跟他学表情，见到跃迁来的送信蜂鸟，木然地站起身，抬手就打坏了小机器人。  
他再不提回去的事，好像过往种种荣誉与辛苦皆是落在飞行器前窗的灯杆影子。又因为情感缺失，在圭石星的一年里，出门次数用一只手数的过来。  
一个无法感知情感的向导，站在茫茫人群中，即使有哨兵傍身，也依然只能感觉到无穷无尽的恐惧。  
就好像活在罩子里，周遭一切与自己痛痒无关，又息息相关。

 

“好吃吗？”谢怜语气平板，撑着脑袋舀了一勺送进嘴里：“是不是太甜了？”  
花城用拇指蹭掉谢怜沾在嘴角的汤汁，舔舔手指，真诚道：“是有点浓，哥哥下次可以试着稀一点。”  
餐厅里飞舞着几只黑色蝙蝠，谢怜抬眼望了望，摸摸花城颈侧皮肤：“温度还好，怎么精神体都烧糊了？”  
好不容易把精神体改了拟态的花城：“……”  
他左思右想，还是决定给与社会脱节八年的爱人普及一下近几年突然兴起的古地球文化。

 

谢怜换了只手撑脑袋，认真听完，嗤地一声笑道亏我还担心了一夜，三郎好、诶？  
花城也有点懵，跟谢怜对视半晌，操着梦话似的语调问：“哥哥刚才说什么一夜？”  
“……担心？”  
花城声音都在发抖，踉跄着扑倒对桌爱人身边，谢怜软着手臂接了他一下，没接住，两人一起滚到在餐厅地毯上，亲吻和抚摸都变成顺其自然的，谢怜又哭又笑，情绪波动得压住他的哨兵清楚感受到了家中另一幅精神网络的触角。  
眼泪和唾液沾湿了脸颊，谢怜感觉到有微凉的手指插入发间，轻轻按摩他的头皮，轻哼了声，笑着说好舒服。  
他最近频繁头痛，本以为掩饰得很好，却不想爱人全都知晓，甚至连维护他的自尊都做得井井有条，谢怜这才知道，梦中那些力度刚好的按摩是从何而来。

 

“再亲一下？”  
“嗯。”

亲吻简直停不下来，两人暗中较起劲儿，非要先从爱人口中吮出一丝喘息。谢怜到底还是承受不住后腰变着花样的抚弄首先喘了起来，哼哼唧唧被剥去睡衣，在柔软的兔毛地毯上舒张身体，一只脚架上花城肩膀，嘻嘻笑着说你硬了。  
也许是八年昏睡错过了太多，谢怜醒来后，与各方面都坦然了好多，平日总在努力表达喜恶，于情事上，放得开又能受得住，是个怎么喜欢都不会够的模样。  
花城探手撸了把身下人硬热的阴茎，叹气道：“哥哥，五十步笑百步。”  
“嘿嘿。”谢怜挠挠鼻尖，翻过身跪趴好，在被略低于自己体温的嘴唇贴上身后穴口时，舒服得叫出了声。

 

[004]

 

扩张用的是花城不知打哪儿掏出来的热感润滑剂，谢怜被迫用后面含住瓶嘴，感觉到冰凉液体慢慢浸透肠道，尚来不及喊凉，就在铺天盖地的热潮中尖叫起来。  
后面又烫又痒，活像又数以万计小火球在里面打滚，谢怜拼命扭腰去蹭花城阴茎，无奈对方只是浅浅插入，搅弄得穴口泥泞不堪后就撤了出来，独留他自己撅着屁股在情欲中挣扎。  
“给、给我……呜……啊……”谢怜难受极了，生理性眼泪流个不停，他不知道这样的情况下应该摆出什么样的表情，只好用新学会的去讨好能施予自己极致快感的哨兵。  
他哆哆嗦嗦扭过脸，带着明显讨饶意味地笑，花城喉结动了动，单手脱了上衣。  
花城解开一直戴在脖子上的项链，那上面穿着一枚铂金张力戒，他拿下戒指塞进谢怜手中，俯下身，用阴茎不断磨蹭身下人的会阴。  
“哥哥还记得这个吗？”

谢怜早就知道这玩意是什么，他八年前没来得及送出去的心意，经历战火和时间后仍安稳戴在心爱之人颈上，是以他才会在醒来的第一时间，气声说求婚。  
——已经晚了好久，不能再拖了呀。  
然而等待他的却是男友的眼泪，和对他的哭泣茫然无感的自己。

 

“记得吗？嗯？说话呀。”花城又蹭了几下，直弄得谢怜抠着地毯拼命点头，才心满意足停下动作，亲了亲他红透的耳廓，毫无预兆地捅了进去。  
谢怜尖叫不已，热烫和酸胀同时袭上四肢百骸，他简直要被快感充得炸开，哭叫着往前爬，直到吐出花城的阴茎，才趴在地上喘息。

“给我戴上嘛。”  
还没等他缓过一口气，就又给花城拖着脚腕拉回去，非要他给自己戴戒指。  
谢怜抖着手推进两个指节，就被更狠更快的撞击顶得哀叫连连，叫了一会儿又干呕起来。肠肉热极了，连入侵者都被吮得更加精神，花城把无名指塞进他口中，硬要谢怜用唇舌帮他戴好戒指，提着他的腰往前膝行，直到谢怜膝盖离地只能用脚尖和手肘勉强维持平衡后，才专心顶撞起来。  
“尺寸刚好，哥哥偷偷量过我的？当年有没有趁我睡着偷偷量过我的尺寸？”  
花城一边过分顶撞，一边开着黄腔，谢怜慢了半拍反应过来，捂着脸羞得脖子都红了。  
最敏感的地方被一次次碾压，谢怜耳畔尽是嗡声，偏偏花城仍在咬着他的耳廓低声讲话。  
“有没有偷偷量过另一个的尺寸？嗯？另一个尺寸大不大？喜不喜欢？”  
“啊啊、呃、啊……太快、喜、喜、呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
他从没想过肠道能不受控制到这个程度，一会儿觉得快把花城咬断了，一会儿又认为花城要被自己烫伤了，极致的快感随着撞击一波波涌进脑子，看不见的精神网噼里啪啦闪起火花。谢怜被兜着腿翻成仰面躺平的姿势按上餐桌时已经两眼发黑，呜咽着拉过桌布塞进口中妄图堵一堵越发不堪的呻吟声，无奈刚咬住布料一角就给压在身上的男人发现端倪，硬是用疯狂的顶弄逼他在高潮里吐出桌布，舌头绷直地尖叫哀嚎。

“哥哥，跟着我说，‘喜欢三郎’，快说，说了就让你射。”  
谢怜扑腾着想从花城手掌中逃开，无奈这样只会让堵住铃口的拇指按得越发用力，他被顶得声音支离破碎，四个字间换了十多口气，磕磕绊绊说出一句“喜欢三郎”，却又被嫌情感不够饱满，要求重来。  
他是真的忍不住了，精液逆流的感觉痛又带着异样的快感，谢怜哭得直打嗝，虚软的双手扣住撑在脸侧的手臂，指节都紧张成青白色，哀求着要花城慢一点。  
花城果然将他翻过身慢下动作，代价是要谢怜不磕绊地重复十次“我喜欢你”。

 

阴茎抽出再插入的过程被花城坏心眼地拉长，谢怜跪在桌子上的腿被汗湿透直打滑，挨了两下就哆嗦着倒下来，乖乖地被摆弄成侧躺曲腿的姿势，抱着小腿，脸埋进膝盖里，摇头呜咽说我做不到。  
他确实做不到，每日五次打卡说喜欢已经是极限，醒来后，他一旦开始表达热烈情绪，心口就会痛得喘不上气，就好像只要将“喜欢”二字脱口而出，心脏便要疯狂跳动甚至燃烧起来。  
谢怜现在控制不了情绪，也理解不了什么是喜欢，但是只要一想到花城，就全身酸软，连发旋周围几根不听话的毛都变得柔软服帖。

 

他咬牙重复了五次，紧紧捂住胸口，溺水似的大口喘气，磕磕巴巴道我真的不行了，花城意料之外的没再为难，放开拇指，极富技巧地给他套弄一阵，在谢怜四肢痉挛着射精时，贴在他耳边柔声说，哥哥，这就是喜欢。

你看，喜欢一个人，只要想到他的名字，便是万劫不复。

 

谢怜被抱回床上面对面插至干性高潮时，早就记不清自己已经射了几次，喉咙火烧似的痛，口腔里全是血腥味，他张开口探出舌头啊啊地叫，花城会意地俯下身含住他干燥的唇舌，纵容这人在自己口腔中搜刮。  
“唔……”谢怜亲了一会儿，吮不出什么东西后就转移目标，开始舔花城肩颈上的汗水，花城嘶了一声捏住他下巴，装出恶狠狠的语气说再舔就让你哭都哭不出来。  
沉浸在高潮余韵中，声音和身体一样软成一滩水的人哼哼着笑起来，挤掉睫毛里的汗水，手指挠了挠花城后背，用肢体语言淋漓尽致表达着“你敢”的意思。  
实在太欠了，花城轻轻掴了下他指痕密布的臀瓣，体内契入的那根遭了震动，极巧地碾压在能让谢怜疯狂的一点上，他听着身下人变了调的哼唧，忍不住又打了几下。  
谢怜蹬腿挣扎起来，花城捞过他一双脚腕单手攥住，要他蹬在自己胸口，轻笑道：“哥哥，能感觉到吗？”  
“这里的每一次跳动，都是因为喜欢你。”

“哥哥，即使你要带着疾病生活也没关系，我喜欢你，我会陪你做到无忧喜乐。”  
“我喜欢你。”

谢怜恍惚间好像真的感觉到有汹涌情感顺着脚心一路奔流直心口，撞得浑身酸麻，连呼吸都忘了。  
他想，原来这就是喜欢一个人的感觉。  
那我真的好喜欢你。

 

大床发出轻微的吱嘎声，树叶给风扰得不时打上玻璃窗，呻吟声和亲吻声混在一起，月光绕过这些羞人的声音，将树影投在对儿形状优美、布满吻痕的蝴蝶骨上。

 

翌日清晨，谢怜被胸口毛茸茸的感觉唤醒，下意识当成又偷跑出来撒娇的大狐狸，一把揉下去，却是小小一团。  
狐狸绝不可能这么大点，他倏地从床上坐起，本安稳团在胸口的小白团子掉在被子上，咪呜咪呜抗议起来。  
“……若、若邪？”

那是一只金瞳白毛的小猫，与他在八年前战火中失去的精神体年幼时的模样同出一辙。  
他的精神体回来了。

谢怜搂着小猫闭上眼，在黑沉已久的精神图景中，听见了花开的声音。

 

一双手搂上他的腰，一把低沉微带沙哑的嗓音在他耳边说，早上好哥哥，我喜欢你。

 

end


End file.
